


Justice

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, op
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“A little young to be a Marine Captain, aren’t you?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice

A gust of cold wind disturbed the stifling air of the tavern as the doors swung inward. No one took any notice of the man that stepped inside, his white Marine coat pulled tightly around his shivering form; no one but you. You observed him from your seat at the bar, swirling your drink with one hand as you looked him up and down. He was young, but carried himself with a confidence that came only though experience.

 _He’s cute_ , you thought, biting your lip. _And a Marine Captain too…_

He noticed you staring and looked away quickly, his cheeks darkening to match his rosy hair as he made his way to the bar. Your eyes remained on him the whole way, and your lips lifted in a smirk at his reluctance to meet your gaze again.

_This will be too easy…_

The Marine took a seat two places down from you, cheeks blazing as he continued to give you the silent treatment. A mischievous grin on your face, you slid into the seat next to him, making sure your arm brushed against his in a playful manner. He jumped and turned to look at you, his blush extending to the rest of his face as he took in the woman beside him.

“A little young to be a Marine Captain, aren’t you?” you asked in your best sultry tone.

He laughed nervously. “I’m older than I look.”

“Hm, is that so?” you asked, amused. “Old enough to buy me a drink?” 

“O-of course!”

You smiled, motioning to the bartender for a refill off the now empty glass before you, and for a new glass for your Marine friend. He turned it down, however, much to your disappointment.

“I don’t drink,” he said.

You pouted up at him. “Not even with me?”

He chuckled. “Not even with a pretty lady like yourself. I’m still on duty.”

“That’s too bad,” you sighed, taking a sip from your drink. “I was hoping for some company tonight…”

“Well, I’m sure it won’t be difficult for you to find some,” he said, turning away to hide the rising colour in his cheeks. 

You smiled and leaned in close, gazing up at him through heavily lidded eyes. He stared back in bewilderment, watching warily for your next move.

“Hm, but it’s not just _any_ company I was hoping for…” you hummed, your face dangerously close to his. He gulped visibly, his blush deepening. “You look like a good soldier, and good soldiers deserve some fun every now and then, wouldn’t you say?”

He seemed to struggle with himself for a moment. “But… I don’t even know your name.”

You grinned, knowing you had already won.

“It’s [Name],” you said, standing and offering him your hand.

“Coby,” he replied, taking it.

Your grin widened. _Checkmate._

Not five minutes later, you had him pressed against the door of your rented room above the tavern, lips locked together in a fevered kiss. His hands hovered at your sides, unsure of what they should do. You chuckled.

“It’s alright to touch me, you know.”

“R-right,” he gasped. “It’s just…”

“Hm?”

“I’ve never, uh…”

“That much is obvious,” you chuckled. “It’s okay.” You took his hand and led him away from the door, stopping when you felt the backs of your knees hit the bed. You slid the coat from his shoulders and let it fall to the ground in a crumpled heap. “Just let go.”

He astonished you by taking the lead, capturing your lips with his own and wrapping one lean arm around your waist to pull you against him. You let yourself fall to the bed beneath him and his lips traveled to your neck, his breath warm and fast against your skin. You lifted your hands to remove his glasses from their position perched on top of his head, but he stopped you, pressing your wrists into the pillow above your head with one hand.

You chuckled and went to open your mouth to tease him, but the sound of metallic clicking stopped you. Coby pulled back and looked down at you, his face slightly flushed, but with no signs of his previous anxiety. He gave you an apologetic look before rising to his feet.

“[Name] [Last Name],” he said, his voice now cold and professional. “You are under arrest.”

You glared at him before directing your gaze to the restraints that bound your wrists to the bed. You tested them and they clanked loudly, but did not budge. You cursed under your breath.

“I’ve been after you for quite a while, you know. Taking men to your bed only to make off in the night with their belongings – it’s not something we can easily forgive.”

You smirked at him, eyes boring into him. “It’s not just men I take to my bed.”

You almost caught him of guard.

_Almost._

He stared at you for a moment before clearing his throat and looking away, bending to pick up his coat from the floor. As he draped it around his shoulders there came a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

A blond man entered, the corners of his mouth turned down in a grim scowl and his eyes hidden behind a pair of shades. He took one look at your flustered, angry state and raised an eyebrow.

“She’s a looker. How’d _you_ managed to get her into bed, Captain?” He smirked.

Coby ignored the mocking tone. “It wasn’t difficult. She took the bait just like I suspected she would.”

You glared up at the both of them and they gazed back blankly. “This is unfair,” you hissed, tugging desperately at the chains that held you.

“No,” said Coby. “This is justice. Helmeppo, take her to the ship.”

With that he turned away and strode from the room, the letters on his jacket blazing, mocking you as he left you to your fate.


End file.
